Merge (Marvel: Other)
=Earth-16045= A world where Carol Danvers became Lady Thor instead of Jane Foster. Lady Thor has the ability to cross dimensions under her own power as a result of absorbing some of the energies of the Bifrost-Bridge, generating a trail of rainbow-colored energy as she does so, much like the energy trail generated by Carol's Binary form. After a battle, Lady Thor and Captain America (Sam Wilson) travel to Asgard, reveal their identities to each other, and share a romantic moment when they are interrupted by Juggernaut, who looks betrayed by his love. Appearances *All-New, All-Different Avengers #5 Lady Thor/Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (X) Prime-base: Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Lady Thor possesses most of the superpowers, biographical history, and personal characteristics associated with most versions of Carol Danvers, up until she took on the identity of Lady Thor. Carol's superhero identity of Captain Marvel is still known to the general public of Terra and she has all the powers possessed by most versions of Danvers. Like Carol, Lady Thor possesses latent Binary powers and this has allowed her to gain dimension-crossing powers through the absorption of energies from the Bifrost-Bridge, generating a trail of rainbow-colored energy when using this power, much like the energy-tail she would generate as Binary. Added-traits: Lady Thor (Jane Foster) Carol takes on several roles associated with Jane Foster in her identity as Lady Thor. Carol was worth to take up Mjolnir and become Lady Thor after Thor Odinson became unworthy and her real identity is unknown to the general population of Terra. As Lady Thor, Carol joined the Avengers alsonside Iron-Man, Vision, Captain America (Sam Wilson), and the legacy successors of Spider-Man, Nova, and Ms. Marvel. As with Jane, Carol has a romantic attachment with Sam Wilson, who is aware of her secret identity. =Captain America: Who Won't Wield the Shield= Appearances *Captain America: Who Won't Wield the Shield Dr. America (Stephen "Bro" Rogers) {Earth-TRN244} Crimson-Euphemism (Richard Milhous Manson) {Earth-TRN244} =Earth-12133 {Technopolis}= Spyder-Man (Peter Urich) Prime-base: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Added-traits: Phillip "Phil" Urich Appearances Benjamin "Ben" Urich Prime-base: Benjamin "Ben" Urich Added-traits: Uncle Ben (Benjamin "Ben" Parker) Appearances =Sensational She-Hulk #50= Universes *'Earth-30594': A world where She-Hulk is the daughter of Odin and Norse-Goddess of Thunder *'Earth-30954': A cartooney world where She-Popeye casually beats on all within striking distance *'Earth-34095': A world where She-Hulk becomes both a Punisher-esque vigilante and the Spirit of Vengeance Appearances *Sensational She-Hulk #50 She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder (Jennifer Odinsdottir) {Earth-30594} She-Popeye (Jennifer Walters) {Earth-30954} Galactapus (Galan Wimpy) {Earth-30954} She-Hulk of Vengeance (Jennifer Walters) {Earth-34095} (X) Prime-base: She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) She-Hulk of Vengeance's life and personality are presumably similar to that of most versions of Jennifer Walters, up until the point that she became a brutal villain-hunter after suffering tragedy and gaining the Spirit of Vengeance to hunt down the guilty. Added-traits: Ghost-Rider (Daniel "Danny" Ketch) She-Hulk of Vengeance derives her Ghost-Rider traits from Danny Ketch instead of Johnny Blaze. Her body-suit with belts of ammunition, instead of chains, resembles that of the outfit usually worn by Ketch's Ghost-Rider, and her Ghost-Rider powers activating when the blood of innocents is spilled is very much in line with how Ketch's powers usually manifest. Added-traits: Punisher (Francis "Frank" Castle) The Punisher contributes characteristics to the She-Hulk of Vengeance in the form of violent personality traits, carrying around a heavy array of destructive weaponry, wearing full-body armor, and being a hunter of those who do evil. =Earth-15107 {Merged Marvel Ultravese}= Appearances *UltraForce/Avengers Hulk (X) Prime-base: Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) The Hulk of this universe primarily takes on the usual traits of Bruce Banner as the Hulk. Much like Banner, the Hulk is a green-skinned, massive, muscular brute fueled by by the power of rage. He was a nuclear-scientist mutated by exposure to radiation and has the strong loyalty of a young, red-headed boy; Rick Jones for Banner and Kevin Green for this Hulk. He was also one of the original five Avengers who came together to battle Loki. Added-traits: Ghoul (Jonathan Martin) The Hulk has a few traits in common with the Ghoul of the UltraForce. His face and head appear more similar to those of the Ghoul than the Hulk and he has a pallid and semi-rotten complexion like that of a corpse with bones embedded in and protruding from his skin. The Hulk and the Ghoul both suffer from horrific conditions tied to the nature of their powers, the Ghoul is a being neither truly alive nor dead as a result of contracting the Theta-Virus and the Hulk is referred to as being a "half-dead, irradiated, tumorescent thing" that is "racked with pain and almost completely mad". Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) Prime-base: Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) *Same real-name *Same super-name *Common fate: Original user of Prototype super-name and armor, succeeded by James Ruiz Added-traits: Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) This version of Bob Campbell possesses traits in common with Tony Stark's usual versions of Iron-Man. Traits that Campbell already had in common with Stark is that they are the users of powered-armor, are the prime tech-users on their super-teams, and have both been succeeded in their heroic identities by men of a different ethnicity with the same first name, Stark by the black James Rhodes and Campbell by the hispanic James Ruiz. Things added to Campbell from Stark include being a brilliant technologist and inventor, along with being one of the original five Avengers to assemble in battle with Loki. Additionally, Campbell's armor has a considerably different look from that of the bulky exo-suit of the original Prototype, having a more humanoid appearance in common with the design themes of Stark. Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) Prime-base: Wasp (Janet VanDyne) *Common membership: Avengers founder Added-traits: Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Common super-name: Black-Widow Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Prime-base: Alexander "Alec" Swan Added-traits: Black-Knight (Dane Whitman) =Spider-Girl Vol. 1 #19 (X)= Universes *'Earth-10049': A world where Jimmy Yama became the size-changing Ant-Stinger and spies on plotting criminals. *'Earth-10409': A world where Jimmy Yama became the unstoppable J2 and uses his power to punish the guilty. *'Earth-14009': A world where Jimmy Yama became the courageous American Dream and wins against all odds. *'Earth-14090': A world where Jimmy Yama became the wondrous Psi-Lord and fells in love with Mayday Parker. *'Earth-41900': A world where Courtney Duran became Spider-Girl and fights crime through corporate sponsorship. Appearances *Spider-Girl Vol. 1 #19 Ant-Stinger (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-10049} (X) Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama This world's version of Jimmy Yama is largely similar in personal characteristics and biographical history to the original from Earth-982, up until the circumstances that cause him to gain superpowers and take on the superhero identity of Ant-Stinger. Added-traits: Stinger (Cassandra "Cassie" Lang) {Earth-982} In this reality, Jimmy has the powers of Stinger, though he wears a costume like that of Ant-Man and calls himself Ant-Stinger, and uses these abilities to fight crime and build a better world. J2 (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-10409} (x) Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama This world's version of Jimmy Yama is largely similar in personal characteristics and biographical history to the original from Earth-982, up until the circumstances that cause him to gain superpowers and take on the superhero identity of J2. Added-traits: J2 (Zane Yama) {Earth-982} In this reality, Jimmy has the powers and identity of J2 and uses these abilities to fight crime and build a better world. American Dream (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-14009} (x) Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama This world's version of Jimmy Yama is largely similar in personal characteristics and biographical history to the original from Earth-982, up until the circumstances that cause him to gain superpowers and take on the superhero identity of American Dream. Added-traits: American Dream (Shannon Carter) {Earth-982} In this reality, Jimmy has the powers and identity of American Dream and uses these abilities to fight crime and build a better world. Psi-Lord (James "Jimmy" Yama) {Earth-14090} (x) Prime-base: James "Jimmy" Yama This world's version of Jimmy Yama is largely similar in personal characteristics and biographical history to the original from Earth-982, up until the circumstances that cause him to gain superpowers and take on the superhero identity of Psi-Lord. Also like the prime version of Jimmy Yama, this Jimmy has a strong romantic attraction to Mayday Parker. Added-traits: Psi-Lord (Franklin Richards) {Earth-982} In this reality, Jimmy has the powers and identity of Psi-Lord and uses these abilities to fight crime and build a better world. Also like Psi-Lord of Earth-982, Jimmy shares a strong romantic attraction to Spider-Girl, though Jimmy and May's much closer ages means there is no issue of an age gap. Spider-Girl (Courtney Duran) {Earth-41900} (X) Prime-base: Courtney Duran Courtney retains her normal personality and biographical history, up until the point of acquiring the powers of Spider-Girl. She is very business-minded, like the primary Courtney, intending to market Spider-Girl's popularity for things such as: Spider-Girl toy and clothing lines, Spider-Mobile vehicles, non-lethal web-weapons for police, corporate sponsorships, and computer hardware/software for high-end equipment and technology. She also retains Courtney's tendency to swoon over handsome and muscular superheroes, such as Psi-Lord, ThunderStrike, and FreeBooter. Added-traits: Spider-Girl (May "Mayday" Parker) {Earth-982} In this reality, Courtney gained the powers and identity of Spider-Girl, though her version of the costume has a cape, looser pants, and her mask does not hide her hair. Unlike the more slim Mayday, Courtney retains her larger physical size, just like the original Courtney. Spider-Courtney, though a series of corporate sponsorships and tech-company alliances, fights crime in a more high-tech fashion, rather than Mayday's street-level crime-busting. Also unlike Mayday, Courtney teams up with other superheroes and vigilantes to bring about more lasting change to crime-fighting, mostly to avoid having to do the physical work herself. Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M3